


"We Cannot Lesbian,"

by Papillonae



Series: Poetry by Papi [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Lesbian Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Poetry, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Poetry, free-verse. On defining sex for yourselves.





	"We Cannot Lesbian,"

you teased

as our legs were tangled up,

bodies vaguely touching,

losing all feeling in our feet -

this was nothing at all

like the porn we studied,

nor the kama sutra positions

that suited our flexibility.

our knees knock together

as we try to pull away,

“wait,” I say,

but it’s too late

as your lips tug my earlobe

with same breathless sigh,

hums that make me

come undone

“we’ll find other ways,”

you say

and we’re back in that sway

where for a moment

it didn’t matter how

our tongues couldn’t

trace orgasms

like a seasoned traveler -

you are all there is,

all fingers slipped under waistbands

and an open mouth pressed to mine,

heated and cursing and _yes–!_

– why did we ever think this was hard?


End file.
